The Scientist's New Groove 2: Maui's New Groove
Davidchannel's Movie-Spoof of 2005's Disney sequel film "The Emperor's New Groove II: Kronk's New Groove". Cast *Kronk (Adult) - Maui (Moana) *Kronk (Young) - Neddie Hugson (The Oz Kids) *Miss Birdwell - Principal Luna (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Kuzco - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance with Meatballs) *Pacha - Bob Parr (The Incredibles) *Chicha - Helen Parr (The Incredibles) *Yzma (Human) - Marina del Rey (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) *Yzma (Bunny) - Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Bucky the Squirrel - Mort (Madagascar) *Chaca - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Tipo - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Tipo (Angel) - Frank (The Oz Kids) *Tipo (Devil) - Otto (The Oz Kids) *Kronk (Angel) - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) *Kronk (Devil) - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) *Papi - Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) *Rudy the Old Man - Old Fiddlerfood McGucket (Gravity Falls) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Lazy Susan (Gravity Falls) *Chicha's Baby - Jack Jack Parr (The Incredibles) *Theme Song Lady - Luna Loud (The Loud House) *Ipi - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Topo - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Hildy - Gran (The Croods) *Marge - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Tina - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) *Team of Headhunters - Street Thugs (Gargoyles) *Huayna - John Darling (Peter Pan; 1953) *Girl with Low Ponytail in Birdwell's Team - Applebloom (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Tall Boy with High Ponytail in Kronk's Team - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Girl with Low Pigtails in Birdwell's Team - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Chubby Girl with Pigtails in Kronk's Team - Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) *Chubby Boy in Birdwell's Team - Lewis Robinson (Meets the Robinson) *Yoli - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Boy with High Ponytail in Birdwell's Team - Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up) *Llamagram Messenger - Noah (Noah's Ark) *Llamagram Messenger's White Toucan -Blu (Rio) *Condor/Eagle That Carries Bunny Yzma Off - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Baby Birds (Evilized) - Baby Pteranodons (The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island) Scenes: * The Scientist's New Groove 2: Maui's New Groove (2005) Part 1 * The Scientist's New Groove 2: Maui's New Groove (2005) Part 2 * The Scientist's New Groove 2: Maui's New Groove (2005) Part 3 * The Scientist's New Groove 2: Maui's New Groove (2005) Part 4 * The Scientist's New Groove 2: Maui's New Groove (2005) Part 5 * The Scientist's New Groove 2: Maui's New Groove (2005) Part 6 * The Scientist's New Groove 2: Maui's New Groove (2005) Part 7 * The Scientist's New Groove 2: Maui's New Groove (2005) Part 8 * The Scientist's New Groove 2: Maui's New Groove (2005) Part 9 * The Scientist's New Groove 2: Maui's New Groove (2005) Part 10 * The Scientist's New Groove 2: Maui's New Groove (2005) Part 11 * The Scientist's New Groove 2: Maui's New Groove (2005) Part 12 * The Scientist's New Groove 2: Maui's New Groove (2005) Part 13 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Emperor's New Groove II: Kronk's New Groove (2005) Clips of Movies/TV Shows: * Moana * The OZ Kids * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (TV Series) * The Incredibles 1 & 2 * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning * Skunk Fu! * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * The Penguins of Madagascar * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * All Hail King Julien * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar * Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Series) * Gravity Falls * The Loud House * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * The Croods * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Gargoyles * Peter Pan (1953) * Jake and the Pirate of Neverland * All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) * Lilo and Stitch * Lilo and Stich 2: Stitch has a Glitch * The Stitch Movie * Lilo & Stitch (TV Series) * Meets the Robinson * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) * All Grown Up * Noah's Ark (2007) * Rio * Rio 2 * The Good Dinosaur * The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island (1997) Gallery: Profile - Maui.jpg|Maui as Kronk (Adult) Neddie Hugson.jpg|Neddie Hugson as Kronk (Young) Vic-principal-luna-my-little-pony-equestria-girls-1.9.jpg|Principal Luna as Miss Birdwell Flint-lockwood-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-5.28.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Kuzco Mr-incredible-bob-parr-incredibles-2-9.87.jpg|Bob Parr as Pacha Elastigirl-helen-parr-the-incredibles-4.91.jpg|Helen Parr as Chicha Marina-del-rey-the-little-mermaid-ariels-beginning-14.4.jpg|Marina del Rey as Yzma (Human) Rabbit (Skunk Fu!).png|Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) as Yzma (Bunny) Mort in The Penguins of Madagascar.jpg|Mort as Bucky the Squirrel Violet-parr-the-incredibles-2-0 53.jpg|Violet Parr as Chaca Profile - Dash Parr.jpg|Dash Parr as Tipo Bandicam_2019-05-12_18-08-34-709.jpg|Frank as Tipo (Angel) Boi.jpg|Otto as Tipo (Devil) Aladdin.png|Aladdin as Angel Kronk Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Devil Kronk Profile - Stan Pines.png|Grunkle Stan as Papi McGucket.jpg|Old Fiddleford Mc Gucket as Rudy the Old Man Lazy Susan.jpg|Lazy Susan as Mudska's Meat Hut Waitress Profile - Jack Jack Parr.jpg|Jack Jack as Chicha's Baby Luna Loud (The Loud House).png|Luna Loud as Theme Song Lady Maurice octet-stream.jpg|Maurice (Animated) as Ipi Amos Slade.png|Amos Slade as Topo Gran Crood.jpg|Gran as Hildy Star.png|Star Butterfly as Marge Profile - Wendy Corduroy.jpg|Wendy Corduroy as Tina Street-thugs.png|Street Thugs as Team of Headhunters John-Darling-peter-pan-6584937-300-237.jpg|John Darling as Huayna 7D-tWE0R_400x400.jpg|Applebloom as Girl with Low Ponytail in Birdwell's Team Lincoln Loud House.png|Lincoln Loud as Tall Boy with High Ponytail in Kronk's Team Anne Marie.png|Anne Marie as Girl with Low Pigtails in Birdwell's Team Profile - Lilo.png|Lilo Pelekai as Chubby Girl with Pigtails in Kronk's Team Edwin Carmichael (Lewis Robinson).jpg|Lewis Robinson as Chubby Boy in Birdwell's Team Melody the little mermaid 5 by joshuaorro d7swxfs.jpg|Melody as Yoli Tommy Pickles picture 2.jpg|Tommy Pickles as Boy with High Ponytail in Birdwell's Team noahsark3.jpg|Noah as Llamagram Messenger Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as Llamagram Messenger's White Toucan Thunderclap the nyctosaurus.jpg|Thunderclap as Condor/Eagle That Carries Bunny Yzma Off Baby Pteranodons.png|Baby Pteranodons as Baby Birds (Evilized) See Also: * The Scientist's New Groove (2000) (Preceded) * The Scientist's New School (TV Series) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove II: Kronk's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Kronk's New Groove Category:The Emperor's New Groove II: Kronk's New Groove Movie Spoof Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies Category:Direct-To-Video